Howl For Me
by qharper
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is done with being everyone's footstool, she's doing what she wants to do now and living the way her Grams always hoped she'd live. Happily. Leaving Mystic Falls was the best thing she'd ever done. She was drawn to somewhere else. Beacon Hills.


_**The events of this fanfic occur after Bonnie dies (as the anchor) and sees Sheila on the Other Side. It really pisses me off that Bonnie continues to be the toilet everyone shits on throughout the show. She is never allowed happiness and those who claim to love her, never have her back when it counts. Bonnie's feelings never matter. Elena and Caroline get babied when someone in their family dies (or their boyfriends break up with them… ugh) but Bonnie has to deal with all of that alone and is expected to bounce back and fight next bad-guy on her own.**_

_** This fic has my hopes and dreams for Bonnie's life. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**-Q**_

The slow tunes of Frank Ocean softly played through the Bonnie's ipod, calming her mind and allowing her to fully relax into her seat on the Greyhound bus. For hours she sat at the edge of her seat, so excited at the promise of a new home that she couldn't sleep. However, she didn't want to appear ruffled when she arrived at her destination. She wanted to put her best foot forward when she made her grand entrance into her new life.

Once again her uneven jaw clenched in anger as she thought about the life she'd left behind a few months ago. She'd finally accepted that Mystic Falls, her first home, was never meant to be her only home. The nurturing environment she remembered from her youth morphed into a toxic wasteland of death and destruction.

Over the past four years, she went through hell to please people that didn't give a damn about her. She was dealt with it, at first, because that's what family does but they weren't her family. Family looked out for one another, they checked on each other during times of crisis. She thought she had a family in Mystic Falls.

Losing her powers and becoming the anchor to the Other Side was the last straw. She was in pain day and night, experiencing the horrific last moments of the supernatural creatures of the world. At first she tried to hide it, but when Jeremy found out she had to admit to herself she was relieved. She thought he'd comfort her and help her deal with the pain she was cursed with for bringing him back to life. But no. He filled her head with empty words of comfort and half-hearted hugs. He was probably thinking of Anna every time they were together. She knew this, and yet she chose to stay with him. Some comfort was better than no comfort, at least that was what she used to believe.

She and Damon got stuck in the collapsing Other Side, and suddenly Jeremy and the Mystic Falls gang weren't enough for her anymore. She was going to die, permanently this time and she'd done nothing with her life. The people she fought so hard to protect were continuing on the self-destructive path they seemed determined to never stray from, and she was doomed to die.

But her saving grace, the only person who ever really fought for her, saved her once again. Sheila Bennett appeared before Bonnie, with an enigmatic smile on her face. She reached her arms out calmly, ignoring the shaking grounds under their feet and Damon's shocked face, and took Bonnie into her arms.

She brought Bonnie back to life, but only after making Bonnie promise to start living for herself. Whatever power her Grams had retained after death, and the power she was able to barter from other spirits, was used to bring her granddaughter back to life. To say she was grateful was an understatement. She was not only alive, but she was a witch again, though she kept it a secret from everyone. She made no effort to bring Damon back to life, and allowed Elena and the others to go on a wild goose chase in an effort to bring him back. It took the attention off of her.

Two nights, after she was brought back to life, she packed a few of her belongings into one of her fathers' old suitcases and took the next flight out to Georgia to visit her cousin Lucy. Getting on that airplane was one of the hardest, yet most satisfying things she had ever done. She'd never left Mystic Falls before and was a bit nervous about it, but once she looked out at the clouds beneath her feet she felt at peace. Occasionally she'd answer the phone for the people she used to call her friends, mostly for Matt whom was the only person that actually cared about her. She let Caroline know she was alive and that no, she didn't have a solution to their newest problem.

For a year she lived with Lucy and learned what it really meant to be a witch. The earth lent them their strength and in return they cared for it. The power within her had the ability to grow and evolve, and be an extension of her very soul. Bonnie had never been more in control of her abilities. She and Lucy traveled throughout the U.S., and Lucy taught her more about the supernatural beings that surrounded her. It seemed like witches were always somehow connected to the origins of many supes.

The United States was full of things that fascinated Bonnie, and she hoped that one day she'd be able to see the rest of the world. But for now, she was ready to have a home again. After her last hurrah with Lucy in Las Vegas, Nevada she decided to part ways with her cousin and make her own path in life.

She chose to set down her roots down somewhere her Grams used to live as a tribute to her and all of the sacrifices she made for Bonnie.

_Welcome to Beacon Hills, California. Population 7,132. _

The old bus came to an slow squeaking stop in the parking lot and Bonnie rushed to be the first one out of the bus. She stood silently and looked at the faces in the crowd of people before her.

She'd been in contact with one of Sheila's old contacts and he'd agreed to house her until she was able to clean out Sheila's old home. But it wasn't until this moment that Bonnie realized she didn't know what he looked like.

_Great start Bon. _

"Bonnie Bennett?" A low lilting voice questioned.

She turned toward a bald, dark-skinned man with kind eyes.

"Dr. Alan Deaton?"

"That's me. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Bennett." He smiled at her, and she immediately felt at ease. However, when she shook his hand she got a myriad of emotions coming off of him that confused her.

_Happiness. Relief. Amazement. Curiousity. Hope. Understanding. _

And something Bonnie couldn't identify at the moment. But she also got a rush of power and wisdom that confused her. He said he wasn't a warlock, so what was he?

"Please.. call me Bonnie." She replied slowly, trying to process the emotions she received from him.

"Then please, call me Alan. May I take your bag for you?"

"Yes, thank you Alan."

Bonnie allowed him to pick up her large bag and lead her to his SUV.

"I hope your trip wasn't too tiring for you, Bonnie." The man said, glancing at her before beginning the journey home.

"It's fine. I couldn't really sleep, I was too excited about coming here. Especially since you've been teasing me with your ancient tomes that no one has seen in over three hundred years." She laughed.

"Yes, well I hope Beacon Hills has more to offer you than some dusty old books Bonnie. Your grandmother saved my life many times over the years I knew her and I'd like to help you with your studies of the occult as a way to repay her. I just wish you'd listened to my warnings."  
"You don't have to worry about me Alan."  
"I know you are a very capable witch Bonnie. It's just that Beacon Hills isn't what it used to be, and I'd rather keep you out of trouble if I can."

Bonnie smiled grimly to herself. This was the first time she'd met Alan Deaton face to face and he already treated her better than people she'd known her whole life.

"I appreciate that, but I feel drawn here. Like I belong here, and I want to help if I can. I like helping people who deserve it, and appreciate it."

"Oh don't worry, they'll appreciate it."

"By the way, you never told me who this mysterious group of super beings that have been defending Beacon Hills are."

"They're teenagers, thrown in head first into trouble they usually aren't looking for,"

_Well doesn't that sound familiar._

"But I'd rather just have them introduce themselves. Of course, I'll have to tell them about you first."

Bonnie turned to him in surprise.

"You didn't tell them I was coming?" She asked incredulously.

"I honestly thought you were going to change your mind once I told you how bad things were getting."

"I would never turn my back on innocent people that needed my help."

"I should've known."

"What?" She asked sharply.

"That you'd be just like Sheila."

Unbidden tears came to Bonnie's eyes and she blinked rapidly in an effort to banish them away.

Deaton reached a hand out and gripped Bonnie's small hand in his own, allowing her to draw strength from him.

"She was a wonderful woman, it was an honor to know her."

Bonnie sniffled and looked up at him. He looked into her eyes and Bonnie swore she could see the world in his eyes. The pain. The fear. The beauty. and The hope.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills Bonnie."


End file.
